Dystopia
Dystopia is a chat room on Kongregate. Dystopia is home to a tight-knit group of regs and is also known for being an unmoderated troll haven. If you're willing to put in the effort and withstand some initial hate, most likely you can become one of us. Although I can't really understand why you'd want to. The Room Owner is Noisebot. __TOC__ ---- The Mod Noisebot Noisebot is the Room Owner in Dystopia. He mods relatively passively except for a few pet peeves (including RPing and posting song lyrics in chat). He's a very polarizing figure -- some of the regs think he's one of the only suitable mods for Dystopia while others think he's not taking anywhere near an active enough role in the room and should be replaced. Others A number of other mods drop in on Dystopia from time to time, including (but not limited to) Mousethecat, iBot, Llamanescent, and iwannakissthesun. The Regulars While there are many great people who have at one point been a part of our Dystopian "family", efforts will be made to keep this list relatively current. We thank those past regulars for the time they've spent with us, and they're welcome back with open arms at any time. But those on this list are the people who you'll see chatting it up on any given day. They make Dystopia the amazing place it is. Arpiex - Alt for santolias. He's a go around kid who makes up for the younger Dystopians. Frequently displeases the regulars but makes up for it with his charm and honesty. Asheycat - A regular who recently quit kong supposidly. Has a younger brother (moonkat13) that goes on kong as well as her boyfriend, (Und1sputed) Anthony. Well loved by several members and is very out going. Unique for having her own brand of crazy. AuroraGenesis - A proud Canadian and a very talented artist, Aurora (Known as Auren, Rourae, AG, Aury, and more) has quickly become one of the room's most well-known regulars. She's often emotional and rages at people for a great deal of things, but she's always there for her friends, even "adopting" Beagle2 and EpicKitteh55 as family. Currently taken, much to the dismay of many male Dystopian members. Beagle2 - The local anime/manga expert, also is proclaimed fatherly figure for Georgia and Star. Carefree in the world and typically if found late at night chatting it up. Casey8x8 - TacticalRogue's apprentice at singing, ever so is getting better. Lied about her age but someone covered that up. Used to be well liked but due to her constant complaining has since then been muted and unfriended often. Clovent - Alternative account for KonekoTatsu. Colinhwx - Dystopia's resident bisexual and furry. Leads "a pack of wolves" and lives in Russia. Very loyal to his friends and much like several other users, hides vast secrets. Recenetly married to his lovely partner, Rod. Is like a brother to Shadogun, seeing as they both stick up for each other. Darkwrath123 -''' Self-proclaimed Troll King of Dystopia. Brags a lot about his penis and women he's done it with, fond of being falsely gay and has a collection of dildos apparently. Despite being an ass he is much loved by everyone in the room.' Davtav Dayrider13 DeathAvenger - '''At 22, he's one of our more older users. fond of many people who have been dubbed the "SSL Group", he's recently been hooked onto manga by Beagle2. Somewhat shy and doesn't like to be ignored, DA is also one of our more quiet members.' Dietigress -''' Dystopia's first gay member. Has lived all over the world and since then has recently came back to Dystopia. Some might call him the Beta-Colin others just call him a friend. One of the few people who still sticks around that had joined up when Dystopia was fresh from the Tricky Reign.' Domer123quest Draken99 EpicKitteh55 - '''Half Kitty, Half Epicness, all Friend. Epic is a very awesome friend who has sadly hit some sad times recently. He is part of the group that is devoted to SSL, though he's since then retired.' Fearlucky - Another weirdo that has been around since the days of Tricky. No one is too sure of the gender though most know it is a he. Very good friends with gloves, and constantly is finding for some action. Enjoys confusing people and has came out with a line of emoticons. Georgiagirl -''' One of Dystopia's sweethearts and co-founder of the "soul sister" sorority. Proud southerner and christian, often talks about her troubles to a very small and trusted group of people. Passionate about the things she loves most, especially A7X. Currently dates paul202 though one person seems to hold very deep feelings for her.' Gloves -' One of the few Dystopians who rarely cracks under pressure. He's known for being a pretty large troll at times but only legitimately dislikes a few members. He's also one of the people most online in Dystopia. also one of the three main editors of this page.' GreatWideEmpty - '''Cryptic and thick skulled, some view him as a troll, others a friend. GWE has learned to hate people for stupid reasons and worships Shadogun, though no one knows why.' HopelessThunder - An alt account of someone who has joined roughly a year ago. Though cryptic about her idenity, it's clear she's a different ego from who she deviates from. Fully supports everyone here. Insclidera - Viewed as the type of person who loves many but hates twice as much, though we all love him.' 'Loves anyone who loves him back. He actually is pretty cool if you learn to know him. IsabeIIa - At 25, she is an older member of Dystopia. She's never really too serious until trouble starts brewing. Isn't a big fan of trolls, so trolls beware!. Started the SSSS Spanking Soul Sisters With Kishi and has been kicking butt ever since. She's a good and loyal friend, and can keep secrets. Always willing to welcome in a new friend to the ranks of Dystopia. She's the "Grandma" in the family. also one of the 3 main editors of this page. Kishi_Hokori - KonekoTatsu -''' Resident european Dystopian, loves to talk about games and chill will friends. Soft spoken but yet is still engaged in day-to-day things.' Koundie - '''The crazy girl of Dystopia, used to talk a lot but now rarely does. To who she does talk to she is very friendly too. Wishes she wasn't seen as crazy though we all assure her she's smart. Has a fondness for some users in the room.' Lunak - The leader of the SSL group that resides in Dystopia, is very addicted to said game. Works during the day and comes to unwind at night, has had one or three relationships with some users. Strongly dislikes strife and is seen a lot calming down a fight. Rarely rages but when she does it's been a hell for everyone. MasterJohno - Older then Popearoni, having joined when Tricky was still a regular user. Good friends with any "Originals" such as himself. Has shown tendacies to troll without limiting himself regularly upsetting some. Masterwriter42 - His mind is like a maze. Can be a very sophisticated man when he wants to be. He enjoys showing off his shiny 2011 Lazer Penis, and he's a good friend Monkey_D_Luffy_ '- A proud Brit who doesn't show his face. Often complains about how nothing is ever good in Britain but is always playing some PC games. Is like an on/off switch mostly because he will constantly go from one mood to another and back.' Moonkat13 -''' Doesn't speak much and is presumeably underaged. Ash's younger brother, also devoted to anyone who is willing to talk to him. Has large shoes to fill from his sister's leaving.' Nectarine - '''A quiet person who often speaks in formality, such as when asking him what time it is, he will say it down to the miliseconds. Despite that He's still another well-liked person but recently pulled a vanishing act.' NeoNinja - A regular who dates back to just before Tricky took power as room owner. Returned to Dystopia after being gone for a year and a half. Is the God Father of Spam and has a bromance thing going on with Shado, seeing as the two are inseprable. Another supporter of Shado and loves him a lot. Newbr Nien1 - An alt for the now dead account, Ichigo13. Goes by many nicknames but has devoted himself to being as much of a boy as possible. Along with Luffy, Dark, Johno, and Pope, he makes up the group of guys devoted to chicks and "boyness" Paintball686 - Gigs 2.0. Stoner but liked by a lot of our more nocturnal residents. Has some funny stories and tales but is mostly good for small talk. Pandars - Alt for MrJazzerApples. Loves, as mentioned, jazz and apples. Doesn't visit much anymore but is always talking about some jazz track or to regulars about what jazz tracks he should get. Paul202 - Recently has started speaking again, in a way is much like a combination of Dystopians. Many guys dislike him for dating georgiagirl. Popearoni - One of the few people who actually has an account that dates from pre-Tricky. Recently joined back up after a long period of sorting out his life. Is part of Dark's group, and has admitted to always being shirtless. Puppiesrtbst Shadogun - There's little that can describe him. Those who know him can't sum words and those who don't see him as not worth the effort. Has had a rather nasty relationship with regulars both present and past, but has since then gotten his act cleaned up and is trying to repair ties. Extremely mysterious and cryptic, loves dots and giving nicknames. Currently holds the record for being the only Dystopian that has continiously visited the place since it first had a room leader. Despite his past, he is very fond of his friends especially Georgia. also one of the 3 main editors of this page and also loves neo for doing this. (Loves Neo secretly a lot) S0UND0FMADN3SS - Secretly a leopard sent to Earth to learn its culture, Sound loves sushi along with Georgia, in fact he's like Georgia in a boy manner. Robust, hyper, and fun to be around. He's the person you turn to when your in need of a hug. Starinista - MIA for some time. Married to Youngstark. A fan of Oreos and is a very, very bright person. Well known to all Dystopians as a good friend, and is outgoing. Sublimegirl -''' Recently came back to us after a long period of inactiveness. In her eyes only really has two friends in Dystopia, Shado and Koundie.' Summerchick - '''Resident lesbian of Dystopia, good natured but not incredibly liked. Has fondness for regulars that she knew before she turned. Recently joined the Navy and since then has gone ghost.' Teacuppiglover - Visits occasionally, "daughter" to both Georgia and Star and "niece" to Beagle and Shado. Her age remains a mystery, though she's extremely giddy and childish. Much loved by her mock family. Spoiled by both uncles and sheltered by Star, were as Georgia babysits. TheBigDawgJ Violenceisanart - Without doubt the best Elements player in the room, also one of the most logical people you will ever meet. UItraman - The oldest Dystopian around, very friendly and for that is much loved. His age has been lost to memory and he rarely gets on. Joined around last year. Youngstark - Married to Starinista. A friendly and outgoing guy that LOVES oreos. So don't mess with them. He's also a big fan of Transformice and is a self proclaimed "Pro" of it. So watch out! Zilld - A strange child who often brags about his "ability" to bone objects deemed nasty. From Tricky's 'Reign.' Over time, we have lost many Dystopians. They will be missed, and we are always hoping they decide to come back to their home! Ultracrit Starinista Trickyrodent Dontmesswitme''535 ''Deathbymuffin madmax200 iceman1127 Kasandraflores SuicidexFluff Umberpheonix Drone_Player100 SantaFuzz Slyduck The Forgotten (The Memorial Section by Shado) Over time we have lost many Dystopians. They will be missed and we are always hoping they will come back and join us again! Amongst these people are the following; Trickyrodent (K) - First Ruler of Dystopia. Very loved by all, mostly by those who talked with her the best. Very loved by those who were around since I joined. Currently has been upgraded to Admin Status and resides in Ninja Chat. Has a cute son named Sam, who has been called Samster. DanniBby - Tricky's right hand women and 2nd in command. Somewhat of a mini-mod and was considerably Isfan's sidekick. She has since left to go study at college eventually popping back up occasionally in Ninja Chat. Icedragongir'l - ''Third in command from Tricky's Reign. She was arguably the better of the two mini-mods that Tricky took under her wing, as shown by her general accepting nature. Recently quit Kong just a few weeks after christmas because she can't stand the sight of Dystopia. As of now, little is known about her. 'Yokiller93 '- Arrived to Dystopia shortly after summer ends after disappearing for a while. Quickly grew to become a brother to me. Had things called RP nights with several of the old breed. now goes under a new alias and resides in The River. Proud Canadian. '''Shortygirl - The dramatic, lying, manipulative girl of Old Dystopia. While she was intially liked, she quickly became not well liked. However she is what gave Dystopia a bit of spice and kept the chat going, for that she's remembered. Was banned from kong on the account of underaged. Dragon_of_Ra (D) - A superstar, a friend, a person who you will never forget in your life. He was everyone's secret keeper and now he's a developer having 5 ~ 8 games under his belt. Occasionally visits but is busy with his life. His younger brother (Fengshui) was an old rival of mine. Little is known about Feng except that now he's off to college for the 2nd year. '' '''SpitHotFire' - Although I don't know much about him, what I do remember is that at the time of his departure he was in 2nd year of MedSchool studying psychology. Quit Kongregate shortly after. '' '''GIGS420' - Name stands for "Green Is Good Sh--* were as 420 is the number for pot. As mentioned he is a stoner, recently came back to us. During the earlier years he was recently Discharged from the Navy on the account of smoking illegal contraban. Now sits around waiting for his Parole Agent. NightAurora - Met him 2 years ago one crisp Feburary morning, while he was asking for help on a game. We became friends from there. After he disappears for a year he comes back changed. Now is very violent and tends to solve stuff by smashing someone's face in. Recently heard he was in jail. AlisonClaire (K) - Admin who used to make regular trips to Dystopia. Became friends with her mostly scouting out potential report cases. Recently heard she's moved to the development team. Rawismojo (K) - Held the record for highest level in Dystopia, loves games and yet doesn't talk much. Premoted to Admin after becoming the mod for forums, now works with Greg. Tazzziii - Tomboy Dystopian, lives in Aussie. Often mistook for a girl, quickly became a good friend amongst the regulars. Only visits when it's extremely late. Coolwhip4 - Now my sister, back then a soft spoken girl with a passion for reading. Quit Kongregate a while back. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners